


The Wind in Your Sails

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [95]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Milliways, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The Ordinary Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: milliways_bar, F/M, Twitter Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p> </p><p><b>Challenge:</b> M/C: come fare away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wind in Your Sails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



_"Come with us," he whispers, and she looks at him._

_Sandy hair, tall masts, creeping dawn, a long second. Before she smiles, too._


End file.
